Tank
Tanks, or Cans (缶), are recovery items from the classic Mega Man games. Mega Man could stockpile and use these items to heal in an emergency. They did not appear in games such as the first Mega Man, Mega Man 8, and Mega Man & Bass and some spin-offs. Types of Tanks Energy Tank The Energy Tank, shortened to E Tank, first appeared in Mega Man 2, and since then in almost all games from the original Mega Man series. It fully recovers the health of the player. The maximum number of E Tanks that could be carried was initially four and was increased to nine for Mega Man 3 to Mega Man 6, but was shortened to four for the Game Boy games and Mega Man 7. It returned to nine for Mega Man 9. *'Appearances:' Mega Man 2 to 7, Mega Man 9, Mega Man II to V, Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man ZX, Mega Man ZX Advent, Rockman Megamix. Weapon Tank The Weapon Tank recovers all the energy to one Special Weapon. Mega Man can only carry four of them at one time. *'Appearances:' Mega Man 7, Mega Man IV and V, Mega Man ZX. Super Tank The Super Tank recovers all the energy from Mega Man's health and all weapons. Only one can be carried at a time. *'Appearances:' Mega Man 7, Mega Man IV and V. Mystery Tank Mystery Tank is a Tank from Mega Man 5 and Mega Man 9. Like the Super Tank, it recovers the energy from Mega Man's health and all weapons. If this Tank is used when all energy gauges are full, it will turn all weak enemies on screen into extra lives, or give the player one extra life if no weak enemies are near. L Tank L Tank is a Tank Proto Man gives to Mega Man before the fight against Dark Man 4 to recover all his energy. Performance-wise they are superior to E Tanks, but they were never mass-produced. It also appears as an unusable ancient artifact in Mega Man ZX Advent found in the top left of Floating Ruins 1 after accepting Meg's request. Collecting this and the other 3 relics rewards the player with a Subtank. It's unknown what the L from L Tank means, but it most likely stands for "Life Tank." ? Can ? Can, also known as Surprise Box, is a box with a question mark that appeared in Mega Man 3 and, once opened by Mega Man with a shot, gave him a random item like health and weapon energy. Others *In Mega Man IV and Mega Man V, there are miniatures of the E Tank that can't be used. After collecting four of them, it turns into a usable E Tank. *In RockBoard, Reggae drops a explosive gray Tank with a skull mark on it. Rockman E Can sports drink *Capcom released a real E Can energy drink in August 2008 in Japan. http://www.capcom.co.jp/rockman/ Similar items *Subtank Category:Items Category:Merchandise